Friends or Lovers?
by Songbreeze and WiccaGurl
Summary: Quatre and Duo are best friends, but what happens if someone misinterprets their relationship? 1x2, 3x4 implied 2x4... *Complete*-Songbreeze


Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relations), 1x2, implied 2x4

Untitled

By Songbreeze.
    
    Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relations), 1x2, implied 2x4. Angst, lime

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. The song 'This I Promise You' is sung by N*SYNC.
    
    ~*~...~*~= Flashback, remembered words or places
    "..."= Speech

'...'= Thought

[...]= Song Lyrics

Duo was alone in his and Heero's room in one of the pilots many safe houses. Tears flowed down his face as he let out a low disgusted grunt. 'Boys aren't supposed to cry. Boys aren't supposed to cry. Boys aren't supposed to cry.' He thought as he willed each of the salty droplets to disappear. He wanted them to disappear, to vanish, just like his act. He wanted them to go away at the slightest notion. With a sigh he flipped over, his long rope-like braid bouncing off his back.

Heero walked into the room and stopped short as he heard whimpering. Taking no notice of it, he walked by Duo and sat in front of his laptop. The only sounds he made were that steady tap, tap, tap of his fingers as he hacked into other systems, pulling up page after page of neon green computer print.

Plastering on a large over exuberant grin to hide his sorrow, Duo walked over to Heero's bed and tried shouted in false joy, "Hee-chan!" But he voice sounded hollow, even to the Perfect Soldier. Hollow, empty, and filled with sadness and remorse. Gasping slightly, Duo slowly backed up and ran out of the room. 

Heero was startled at Duo's sudden emotional change. He glanced up, but was met only by the slam of the door, signaling that Duo had left.

Once outside the room, Duo walked blindly towards the one room and person he could talk to-Quattro. "Hey Q! Open up! Please, open up..." Duo cried hoarsely as his plea trailed off. 

Slowly, almost an agonizingly slow pace for Duo, the door opened and revealed a young man with ocean blue eyes and messy platinum blonde hair that fell into his eyes. "Duo..." the young man trailed off as he was pushed aside by his friend in his rush to get in. Quietly, Quatre closed the door behind him. "Duo, what's wrong?"

Duo and Quatre had always been close, ever since the war they had told each other everything. They both knew that each other was gay- that they preferred to look at boys instead of girls. But for Duo, the hardest thing he had to admit to Quatre was that he wasn't what he seemed. That, for him, being happy-go-lucky was just a way to put up with the pain. Quatre had always been there for Duo; he even managed to get Duo to quite cutting. Now the scars on his wrist were only a faded memory. They were the best of friends. In Quatre's case, Duo was the brother he never had, while for Duo, Quatre was the only family he had who wasn't taken from him.

"Oh God Q, I can't take it anymore!" said Duo as he paced around the room.

"Can't take what?" Asked Quatre as he sat on the bed, knowing exactly what Duo was talking about.

"This. Him. Everything! I know you don't expect me to happy 24/7, but I feel as if he does. I mean, if I show this much emotion around him, he'll think I'm a liability and he'll kill me."

"Come here." Said Quatre as he took the dark-haired boy in his arms and pulled him on the bed. "No one's expecting you to do anything, just let it out. I'll always be here for you. You know that right?" Quatre whispered in Duo's ear as Duo sobbed broken-heartedly into his chest.
    
    *******************************************************************************************

Heero was worried about Duo. He had never seen Deathsythe's pilot so shaken up before. 'What's wrong with him?' Heero asked himself. Carefully, he opened the door and gaped at the scene before him. There was Duo- his Duo laying in Quatre's arms. '_My _Duo? Where did that come from?' As silently as he opened the door, Heero closed it leaving the two assumed lovers alone.

*******************************************************************************************

They sat like that for a long time, until finally Duo pulled up his head and rubbed his puffy red eyes. "Thanks Q. I needed that."

"Don't worry 'bout it Duo. You should go back to your room now."

"Yea, I guess. You expecting someone?"

"That's none of your business!" Said Quatre as a light blush stole onto his cheeks.

"Well, just don't be too loud!"

"DUO!"

"Just kiddin'!" Said Duo as he raised his hands, "Good night."

"'Night Duo," whispered Quatre as he kissed Duo's cheek.

"See-ya tomorrow!"

"Yea." Said Quatre as he closed the door on Duo's retreating back.

Duo walked down the halls aimlessly, he really didn't want to go back to his room. He kept walking around the house; he felt like he was walking in circles, endless circles. Finally, after half an eternity, Duo noticed where he was. More specifically, where he didn't want to be, his room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in. Looking inside, he saw Heero, just as he left him, looking at the screen. Sighing, he made his way to his bed, stripped, climbed in and went to sleep.

Heero stared at the computer screen, but his mind was everywhere else. 'What was Duo talking about? He should know that I wouldn't kill him. He's too valuable.' Heero sighed and flicked off the screen. 'I wish... I wish I were the one he could run too,' Heero's eyes traveled along Duo's body, his heart wrenched at the sight of the beautiful boy. He wanted so much too hold him, to comfort him, to... to love him. He knew now that it would never be possible. Duo had Quatre. Had Heero not just heard Quatre comforting him? Did he not see what was between them? The way they looked at each other with affection? Had he not heard the words Quatre whispered in Duo's ear? ~*~ I'll always be here for you. You know that right? ~*~ Those words crushed his soul. Why had he not made a move sooner? Why had he not tell Duo how much he loved him? How much he cared for him? 'Because I'm a coward. Ha! Perfect Solider? Me? I can't even tell Duo I like him.' Running his hand through his hair, he added another layer of ice to his heart. 'Maybe if I ignore him, I won't... I won't love him anymore,' and with that final thought Heero 'The Perfect Solider' Yuy went to bed.

*******************************************************************************************

When Duo woke up the next morning, he went through his usual routine. Waking up, taking a shower, getting dressed, and getting something to eat. Groggily, he made his way to the bathroom and started his day. Fifty minutes later, Duo came out of the bathroom, his hair in a braid and wearing nothing but a towel. Fifteen minutes later Duo was out of his (and Heero's) room and at the breakfast table. "'Morning!" Said Duo in a chipper voice.

Many muffled "Morning"'s and "'Lo's" were heard. Sighing, Duo sat down and helped himself to the blueberry pancakes Trowa had passed him. He looked up and saw only three of the pilots. 'Where's Heero?' Excusing himself he walked through the halls, only faintly hearing the footsteps behind him.

"Duo!" shouted the voice, Quatre's voice.

"Oh hey Q! What's up?"

"You're going to do it aren't you?" accused the blonde.

"Do what?"

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?" said Quatre.

"Yeah...I though it'll be easier to tell him now, before I loose my nerve."

"Okay...Good luck."

"Thanks Q," said Duo as he spun on his heel and headed towards the hanger where Heero normally was. A few minutes later he was at the hanger and not to his surprise Heero was there. He was working on Wing as usual. Clearing his voice and trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach, Duo said, "Hey Heero. I need to talk to you."

*******************************************************************************************

Heero was working on Wing. He had a mission later that week and he needed for his Gundam to be top condition. It was a simple mission, infiltrate an OZ base and leave no survivors. But, even the simplest mission can go wrong. ~*~ A girl... A flower... A dog... An innocent. ~*~ He shook his head, as if he was trying to throw the images from his mind. A voice suddenly ripped him away from his memories, "Hey Heero. I need to talk to you."

"Hn," was Heero's only response as he jumped down from his Gundam to face Duo.

"Well, I... What I mean... I need to tell you that..." stuttered an utterly idiotic sounding Duo.

"What is it Duo..." said Heero in his monotone voice.

"Aw, screw it!" Grabbing Heero's shoulders, he planted a firm, but gentle kiss filled with passion, desire, lust and love.

With a disgusted look on his face, Heero pushed Duo away, "What the Hell are you doing Duo? Huh? What twisted game are you playing at? What about Quatre, doesn't he mean anything to you?" After his loss of control, Heero ran out of the hanger and down the hall, leaving a shocked Duo behind.

'What did I do wrong?' Duo swallowed the lump in his throat and ran to Quatre's room. As soon as he got there, he ran in and started to cry. He threw himself on he bed and sobbed. 'Quatre where are you?' Looking over at the nightstand, he saw a note addressed to him. With trembling fingers he opened the note.

*******************************************************************************************The note:

Hey Duo!

Guess what! I decided to follow you example and tell Trowa how I felt. As it turns out he likes me too!! Ooh! I hope everything went well for you. How did Heero react? As soon a I told Trowa, he _kissed_ me! He _KISSED_ me! Oh, Duo! It was my first kiss and it was wonderful. Well I'll tell you all about it when I get home. I'm going out for a walk with Trowa.

'Till then,

Lots of love,

Quatre.

*******************************************************************************************

Duo smiled through his tears as he finished reading the note, 'So Q has finally told him... I wish it would've worked for me...' Duo thought as another bitter tear slid down his face. Duo closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he just kept replaying the scene over and over inside his head. 

~*~ "What the Hell are you doing Duo? Huh? What twisted game are you playing at? What about Quatre, doesn't he mean anything to you?" ~*~

The scene wouldn't stop. Duo thrashed around in the bed, finally bolting right up. His once some-what dry skin, now drenched with sweat and is once tidy braid unraveling. 

~*~ "What the Hell are you doing Duo? Huh? What twisted game are you playing at? What about Quatre, doesn't he mean anything to you?" ~*~

'Quatre... Quatre... Quatre... Quatre...QUATRE!' With wide eyes, Duo realized why Heero had rejected him... or at least why he thought he did. 'That's it!' He thought, 'That's why! Heero must have thought we were lovers!'

*******************************************************************************************

Hours later, Quatre returned, giddy as a schoolgirl to the site of a red-eyed Duo. Immediately he ran over to the bed, "Duo! Duo! What's wrong? What happened? Did Heero do this? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Nothing, he did nothing, Q. I'm fine, don't worry about me. So," asked Duo as he propped himself up on his elbows, "What happened? Come on, tell me!" Duo nearly laughed out loud when he saw the dreamy look in Quatre's eyes.

"Um... After you left to find Heero, I went into the music room and Trowa was there. Uh we started talking and things kinda went from there. The next thing I know we were kissing and he told me that he... he loved me." A beaming Quatre said.

"Oh Q, that's wonderful... So what happened after you wrote me the note?"

"Well, he asked if I wanted to go for a walk with him, so I left you the note. Then we went to the park, you know the one with all the cherry blossoms and the lake? Well, that's the one we went to. First we walked around the lake and talked, then we went out for ice cream. When we got back here, he kissed me goodnight and I found you on my bed."

"Oh, Q. I'm so happy for you."

"Hey Duo," asked Quatre.

"What?"

"Well, what happened after you went to talk to Heero?"

"He... He rejected me." Duo stuttered.

"Oh Duo..." Quatre said as he trailed off.

"That's not all, he thinks that we're lovers..."

"He *giggle* thinks we're lovers, hahahahahaha," laughed Quatre.

"It's not funny! He won't even come in within a mile of me! We have to make him believe that we're not!"

"Yeah, well I guess we could..." Planned Quatre as Duo leaned in to hear Quatre's plan.

*******************************************************************************************Meanwhile:

Trowa was happy. He was visibly happy; he had a dreamy look on his face ever since he bid 'Good Night' to Quatre. To his Quatre. While he was daydreaming, he almost walked straight into Heero. "Oh, good evening, Heero."

"What he hell do you think you're doing, Barton?" Demanded Heero.

"Excuse me?" Trowa asked.

"You heard me. What the hell are you doing with Quatre?"

"What do you mean?"

"What? You didn't know that he was with Duo?"

"What do you mean? _HE _told me that he was single and that..."

"That he what? Loved you? He only has eyes for Duo, haven't you heard them talking, whispering? Haven't you seen them holding one another?"

"I have no idea what you're on, but Quatre isn't going out with Duo. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Trowa said as he brushed by Heero to get to his room. 'Quatre is Heero telling the truth? Are you with Duo?'

*******************************************************************************************The Next Morning:

Trowa looked up from his breakfast when he heard, "Good Morning, Heero. Good Morning, Trowa!" Turning round, he saw Quatre, still in his pajamas with his blonde hair tousled slightly more than usual. With his eyes smiling, Trowa said, "Good Morning."

Quatre smiled as he saw that both Trowa and Heero were in the room. But he frowned slightly when they both stiffened. "Trowa? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned for his boyfriend's well being.

"Little one," Trowa said, "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Taking the hint, Heero left the couple alone.

"Trowa? What's wrong? Did I do something?" Quatre asked, a frown marring his pale face.

"What's going on, Quatre?"

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Duo? Are you lovers? Friends? What?" Trowa eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter as Quatre started laughing. "Quatre?" Trowa asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry," Quatre stuttered, his face full of mirth. "But you think Duo and I are... are..." Quatre didn't finished his sentence for his had exploded in to laughter once more.

Trowa was confused. First Heero comes in and tells him that his Quatre and Duo are lovers, then he asks Quatre about the situation and Quatre laughs at him. Quatre _laughed_. Clearing his throat Trowa said, "So you aren't lovers, then."

"Oh no! He could never be my lover, although I do love him as a brother."

"Oh," Trowa said, with relief. "Should you not tell Heero the truth?"

"If I'm correct, he's on his way to see Duo. And I daresay Duo'll tell him the truth."

*******************************************************************************************

Wandered around the house, aimlessly. He was just... walking. Perhaps he was searching for something, perhaps he wasn't. Walking down the East Wing of Quatre's Mansion, he past Duo's room. Then he heard it. Softly at first, but heard it none the less.

[When the visions around you, 

Bring tears to your eyes.]

Heero recognized it as a song, by some pop group from the Twentieth Century. Its melody was slow and soft. Creeping up to the door, he nudged it open slowly.

[And all that surrounds you,

Are secrets and lies.]

Looking in, he saw Duo at his desk, writing something on a piece of paper. Or at least, he was trying by the looks of it. For there were pieces of crumpled paper scattered about the room. Clearing his throat, he gained Duo's attention.

[I'll be your strength,

I'll give you hope.]

"Oh! He-hey Heero, what's up?"

"Duo, there's something I have to tell you. It of great importance."

[Keeping your faith when it's gone,

The one you should call,

Was standing here all along...]

Duo heart leaped, but came crashing down as he remembered that Heero still thought that he and Quatre were still lovers. "What is it Heero? It there a new mission?" Duo asked, remembering to keep an impassive look on his face.

"No." Heero said shortly.

"Oh?"

[And I will take you in my arms 

And hold you right where you belong.]

"I think this is... important for you to hear. It's about Quatre..."

"Why? Did something happen to him? No. It couldn't! I just saw him half and hour ago... Does he have a mission? Is it hard? What is it Heero?" Duo asked frantically, playing his role perfectly.

['Til the day my life is through,

This I promise you,

This I promise you,]

"NO, it's nothing to do with a mission or anything like that. It more on a... personal level."

"Huh? Did something happen in his 'love-life?'" Duo asked, smiling.

"Well..."

[I've loved you forever, 

In lifetimes before.]

"Come on Heero! Just spit it out! I've never seen you beat around the bush like this."

"Duo, did you know that Quatre has taken Trowa as... well, for lack of a better word, a lover?"

[And I promise you, never,

Will you hurt anymore.]

"Yeah, I knew that! He told me all about it yesterday."

"And you're ok with this?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I love Quatre, why wouldn't I want him to be happy?"

[I give you my word,

I give you my heart,

This is a battle we've won.]

Heero stopped short. 'Duo is ok with this? Do they have an open relationship or something?' "Uh, Duo? "

"Yeah Heero?"

[And with this vow 

Forever has now begun...]

"Are you and Quatre..."

Duo looked some what smug, "Are Quatre and I what?"

"Well, uh..."

[Just close your eyes, 

Each lovin' day,

And know this feeling won't go away]

Duo rolled his eyes, "Heero stop stalling. Just spit it out!"

['Til the day my life is through,

This I promise you,

This I promise you.]

"Lovers." Heero stated plainly.

"What?"

"Are you and Quatre lovers?"

[Over and over I fall,

When I hear you call.]

Looking serious for a moment, Duo turned to Heero. "Quatre and I lovers?"

"..." Heero didn't speak.

Duo looked serious for a moment.

[Without you in my life, baby 

I just wouldn't be living at all.]

"Heero, how can Quatre and I be lovers when I love you?" Duo said, his violet eyes looking into Heero's.

[And I will take you in my arms,

And hold you right where you belong]

Heero was still. He didn't move and inch. His mind was racing. 'Duo loves me?' He asked himself.

'Of course he does!' Said a little voice from the corner of his mind.

'What do you mean?'

'Remember when he kissed you in the hanger?'
    
    ~*~ "Well, I... What I mean... I need to tell you that..." stuttered an utterly idiotic sounding Duo.

"What is it Duo..." said Heero in his monotone voice.

"Aw, screw it!" Grabbing Heero's shoulders, he planted a firm, but gentle kiss filled with passion, desire, lust and love. ~*~

['Til the day my life is through,

This I promise you, baby]

Duo watched Heero carefully. Did he say something wrong? Taking a closer look in to Heero's eyes, Duo saw them darken... With passion maybe?

[Just close your eyes,

Each lovin' day]

Heero shook out of his stupor. "Do you mean it?"

Duo looked at him in surprise. "Of course I mean it! I may run, I many hide, but I'll never tell a lie."

"Good, because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I think I love you."

"What?" Dou said blinking.

"I think I love you. Whenever I saw you and Quatre together it hurt me. Not my body, but it hurt my heart. And when I thought him and Trowa were going behind your back, I felt angry." Heero said, his voice choked by emotion. 

[And know this feeling won't go away,

Every word I say is true,

This I promise you.]

"Oh Heero! I love you too!" Duo whispered as he pulled Heero in for a kiss, a kiss full of promise and love and a kiss that was sure to be the first of many.

[Every word I say is true.

This I promise you,

Ooh, I promise you]

-The End.


End file.
